Louise the Lyrical
by MangamanZX
Summary: Louise wanted something powerful to be summoned... how about a devil


**I do not own these stories**

**Prologue: the arrival of the…**

An explosion erupted from the center of Vestri court sending several people backwards at its intensity and force.

"I knew that she would only get an explosion" a fat boy with blonde hair said, getting up from the ground.

"Are you okay Mon-mon" annother blonde said, helping a girl up from where she had fallen seeing her face of absolute astonishment he looked toward the epicenter of the explosion that the most infamous student of the Tristain academy of magic had caused.

Standing completely still was a woman; she was undoubtedly old with grey white hair and wrinkles adorning her face, her deep violet eyes showed wisdom fitting for her aparent age (which couldn't be any younger than 70), yet despite everything she still seemed to appear youthful, with a smile that seemed to cause the entire female population of the audience to wish that the woman was about 60 years yuonger and the male population to want her to be 10 years older on top of the before request.

Standing closest to the ancient woman Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière just sat and stared, feeling ashamed, she had summoned a commoner… and an old woman at that.

The old woman looked at Louise with curiosity "hello child… might I ask… might you be the one who summoned me here?"

Louise looked towards the woman with a strange curiosity matching the woman's "yes…"

"Then there are two things that you likely want… either you have summoned me to protect you… or you have summoned me to teach you… which is it?" the old woman asked sagely offering her hand to the fallen pinkette.

"What could you teach me?" Louise asked mystified by the woman's gaze.

The woman laughed, a high pitched cackling laugh that seemed to carry on for miles "girl…" the woman said after a pause "…I'm 93 years old… a better question would be… what I can't teach you?"

Louise felt herself go pale as the woman cackled again; noticing that she had been hepled up by the woman she followed behind her… the familiar summoning ritual completely forgotten…

Jean Colbert had a sneaking suspicion that his importance had plummeted for a reason he couldn't explain.

Meanwhile a young first year student felt that her importance had increased.

Louise couldn't believe her eyes as she followed the old woman, every step she took seemed to radiate confidence and wisdom that she had only seen in her own grandmother, one of the matriarchs of the la Vallière family, and yet for some reason she had the sneaking suspicion that she was forgetting something important by following this woman.

"Tell me child… what is it that you with to know of?" the woman asked causing Louise to fall onto her face "child?"

"The familiar ritual!" Louise shouted as she looked at the way that she had come… only to find that she was on the other side of Vestri court with everyone turning around to notice her and her soon to be familiar's return.

"Please don't mind us… we were just looking around the… actually child… where might I be?"

Louise felt herself blush as the teasing began.

"Wow Louise the zero summoned a stupid commoner".

"No way I bet she just found one on the side of the road and payed her to come with her"

"Nah she probibally wrecked her familiar's brain with the explosion"

"Seriously I think that she's just a senile old woman"

The woman looked with narrowed eyes at those tormenting Louise and frowned "perhaps I could cool your heads a little…"

The students stopped "should I cool your heads a little or not?" she stared, her sagely voice turning into one of disapointment and slight malace "because I'm verry good at cooling heads of rambunctious youngsters".

Everyone shut up completely…

Later that night Louise couldn't sleep, she had succeeded… somewhat… at summoning her familiar… but even with that thought… "I'm an idiot… I summoned an old woman to serve me… I won't even get a week out of her if she really is as old as she says… she seems older than old Osmand".

"Girl" the woman said from the chair that she chose to occupy "something seems to be troubling you… what is it?"

Louise looked at the un-marked familiar and sighed "madam… I am just thinking… did you happen to be younger before I summoned you…?"

"Of course before you summoned me I was a young woman of varrying ages and just a few hours ago you summoned me… why do you ask?"

"I wanted to make sure my magic didn't accidentally age you…"

"No… I was this old when I heard your voice"

"My voice?"

"I summon you my powerful, wise, and beautiful creature… I responded because I heard your plea…"

"When you say it like that I sound like I'm desperate and anything could have come out…"

"No… that's not how summoning works… when you use vague wording in you're summon the spell summons the being that you most need… based on your eagerness at my offer to teach you must need a teacher do you not?"

"Well I'm not verry good at using magic so… I'm not sure… maybe… but could you teach me?" Louise paused "you're a commoner… commoners can't do magic… I just realized that now".

"I see so commoners of this world are those who can't use magic"

"This world?"

"This isn't that first time that I've been brought to a world that wasn't my own… in fact I havent seen my world in years"

"You come from annother world?"

"Yes… a small planet called earth… and on your concern about my magic I can say that you don't have to worry… I've taught harder cases over the years how to use it properly".

Louise stared at the old woman and believed every word she said… and for the first time in her life she left har fate in the hands of annother.

**The next day**

Louise watched as her familiar laughed at Guiche's cheating misfortune, the whole situation started because Katie had decided to give Guiche some of her cooking while Montmorancy was asking for her perfume back; he was currently sprawled across the ground with two slap marks across his face.

"Oh that takes me back…" the old woman reminiced as she took a sip of her tea "… it feels like just yeasterday that I was in the same boat as the two girls… unfortunately it seems that boy doesn't have the same sense as…"

"Shut up insolant commoner!" Guiche shouted interupting the old woman's rant "I don't want to hear any sass from some peasant who doesn't know there place!"

"Watch your tounge boy… and respect your elders"

"You watch your tounge commoner you will respect your betters"

"Point me in the direction of one who is better and I will do as such"

Guiche was mad now "so I see that you are just as senile as you look you old bag" Guiche got up from the ground and brandshed a rose "shall I educate you on the proper way of addressing your superiors".

The old woman smiled… "So a duel then… so be it I've been wanting show Louise what I'm capable of since she asked me to teach her".

Louise froze.

"Ha Louise the zero asking help from a commoner I should have guessed"

The woman smiled "I will take great pleasure in breaking your haughty, disrespecting attitude of yours"

Guiche stormed off "meet me in Vestri court in an hour don't be late".

Louise watched as her familiar walked towards Vestri court alone "wait… what just happened?" Louise looked around before pulling a black haired maid toward her "answer me maid that wasn't a rhetorical question".

Siesta Y Grants was having/normal a great day; get up, write her parents about work, say hi to the nice little fairy that seemed to follow her around, say hello to the rude little fairy that followed the nice fairy around, get hit on by noble boys, ignore when they ended up being frozen or miraculously caught fire, say hello to the fairies again, get pulled aside by one of the most notorious students at the accademy who was asking about current events (oddly enough this was more common than most people would think), and be dragged by the aforementioned student to Vestri court to oversee Guiche de Gramont and some old lady fight in a duel… okay that one was new "madam La Valiere… who is the woman who is about to duel with mister Guiche?"

"You haven't heard of her? I thought you were the kind that knew about the ins and outs of the accademy?"

Siesta blinked before putting her finger to her chin and thinking "oh… of course the strange old commoner that you summoned that's been the talk of the staff…" Siesta looked around before she noticed a betting circle"madam… perhaps you should put a bet in… it could increase your wages…"

Louise looked at the maid before putting a gold coin into the maids hands "that'll be my bet, on the old woman"

"Yes maam"

"This doesn't bode well for the old woman" Siesta turned to see the rude little fairy floating next to her, her skimpy purple outfit and red hair evident as usual "the fop seems mad"

"Oh…. hello little fairy nice to see you again… wheres your friend?"

"Dunno… she went off somewhere because she thought she saw someone snooping around" the fairy responded as Siesta put in Louise's bet.

"This'll be good"

"!" everyone heard guiche scream at that moment.

"What just happened?" the fairy asked looking at the crater with Guiche lying motionless.

"Like I told you boy… reapect your elders, I've been diciplining youngsters like you since I was no older than you currently are" the old woman let out as she turned around to see a small mouse in the grass

"I know that Guiche had no interest in your name… but after seeing that display… I'm curious" one of the girls that Guiche cheated on requested nervously "you cast magic without a wand and chant no incantations… who are you".

The old woman smiled "in my youth I was known as 'the ace of aces' by many… my name is Nanoha Takamachi Harlown Scrya… you may call me Nanoha"

**Author notes**

**Going completely left field with this story… just because I can… I give you brownie points for guessing and getting it right so go ahead.**


End file.
